


Forget me not

by bugiiwonderland



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, JBaek Rise, M/M, NU'EST X Beauty Inside Au, a lot of hidden agendas, they're basically all rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiiwonderland/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: “What’s this?” He asks dumbfounded as he scrutinizes the tiny bundle of flowers that’s been given to him.“A flower.” The other answers indifferently as he goes back and forth on the swing.“I know its a flower dumbass.”“Then why did you even ask?”





	1. Forget me not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillithEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithEvans/gifts).



> Title is from Honne’s Forget me not. 
> 
> A big thank you to my friend who cannot be named for pushing me to write and [Lilli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithEvans/pseuds/LillithEvans) for giving me this prompt 2 months ago (BWAHAHAHAHAHA)  
> this one’s for you, advance HBD girlie. <3

**_"Forget me not, I hope you forget me not..._ **

**_Remember all the things we've got, going on between us."_ **

**-Honne |** **_Forget me not_ **

 

_“What’s this?” He asks dumbfounded as he scrutinizes the tiny bundle of flowers that’s been given to him._

_“A flower.” The other answers indifferently as he goes back and forth on the swing._

_“I know it’s a flower dumbass.”_

_“Then why did you even ask?”_

_“Oh, I don’t know? Maybe because you fucking called me in the middle of the night to go here when we have school tomorrow?!” He spats losing his patience at the other for waking him up to meet him for something ‘important’ yet all he gets is a bunch of tiny flowers that he has no idea what it’s called and a nonchalant attitude from his best friend as if they’re not in a fucking playground at 1 fucking am._

_“And?” He sees a smile forming at the corner of his best friend's lips and he groans. Kim Jonghyun’s in his fucking playful element at fucking 1 am._

_“Please tell me you didn’t call me just so you could give me this because that’s—”_

_“And if I did?” Jonghyun asks mischievously completely amused and enjoying pushing his buttons._

_“Jonghyun-ah.” He says with a gritted smile as the other laughs—clearly having the time of his life on driving him insane. “You do know that there’s a perfect time for this ludicrous antics of yours, right?”_

_“Isn’t midnight the perfect time though?” Jonghyun says teasingly “Me and you underneath the glow of the night sky, a bunch of flowers on your hand, music playing on the background, tell me Baekho, isn’t this just the most ‘perfect time’ for my ‘ludicrous antics’?” Jonghyun says with his brows raised daring him to counter what he just said._

_“Yes. Yes. Definitely the most perfect time. So tell me, Mr. Romantic Asshat, aside from this ludicrous antic of yours—” he waves his hand at the playground making Jonghyun chuckle “—is there anything else, at least something that makes sense that you have to fucking wake me up at 12:30am to meet you here with the reason that ‘it’s very important’?”_

_“Uh-huh.”_

_“And that is?”_

_“I was feeling lonely.”_

_He closes his eyes and breathes. “You were feeling lonely…”_

_“Uh-huh.”_

_“You were feeling lonely… at this time of the night.”_

_“Well… to be precise...”_

_“To be precise...?”_

_“I was feeling lonely when I called you, but it went away after you hanged up.” He doesn’t know if he should be relieved or annoyed—let’s choose the former Dongho… the former is better… the former makes you a better person… a better person… yes… you need to be the better person here._

_“So… let me get this straight, you were feeling lonely when you called me 30 mins ago, but wasn’t feeling lonely anymore after the call?” He asks smiling. Genuinely and sincerely as he can._

_“Exactly.” Jonghyun says with a wink and that fucking gun motion. Smile Dongho. Smile. Smile. Smile._

_“Then why am I here Jonghyun? You could just call me again and tell me that ‘oh Baek, I’m not feeling lonely anymore, just go back to sleep’?”_

_“I already picked mum’s flowers.”_

_“Ah yes… yes… the flowers… of course we can’t let them go to waste… especially when you already plucked them out from your mother’s precious garden that she told you countless of times not to touch…”_

_“Exactly.” He closes his eyes again and counts to ten._

_Calm yourself Dongho, don’t let your insufferable spoiled asshat of a best friend get to you. Be cool. Keep calm. Be the better person. Be the better person Kang Dongho._

_He feels his phone vibrate and he sees his cousin’s message._

_“I have to go Jonghyun-ah. Gae noona’s looking for me.”_

_“Sure… but…”_

_“What? Are you feeling lonely again?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then?”_

_“Can I have your hoodie? I’m feeling cold.”_

_“How about you go home too?”_

_“I don’t want to go home yet.” The other says stubbornly_

_“Its 1am Jonghyun. You need to go home.”_

_“I don’t want to.” Jonghyun says stubbornly as he takes out his phone. He knows that there’s no point in arguing and convincing the other—he knows how stubborn he is and it will just get ugly and they’ll go on an endless bickering that he can’t afford to have right now as he feels another text coming from his cousin._

_“Fine. Suit yourself, I’m going home then.”_

_“The hoodie Baek.” Jonghyun says without even sparing him a glance as he hears him start his game. What an asshat. He removes it and throws it directly at his head. He doesn’t even hear a thank you coming from the other as he turns away and leaves._

_“Forget me not.” Jonghyun says too low for him to hear. “What?” He asks looking back at his best friend._

_Jonghyun smiles and shakes his head_

_“Nothing. Goodbye Baekho.” The other says putting his earphones as he goes back and forth on the swings._

_“Don’t go home too late Jonghyun-ah, it’s our first day tomorrow, you can’t be late again.” The other nods already immersed in his game._

 

**_~•~_ **

 

“Dongho-yah…” He sighs as he looks at his beloved flowers on the table that’s being crushed right now by his cousin. “What now.” He says swatting her arm, checking on his flowers.

“I need your help.”

“I’m sorry but I’ll pass on this.” He says as he moves the flowers to his work table. He hears the clink of his cousin’s heels and he sighs. Can’t he just have a peaceful week without her?

“You of all people can’t do this to me.” The other states with a glare. “I actually _can_ noona, especially when the last time I _helped_ you, I ended up getting _punched_ and brought in the _ER, remember?”_ He sees the other flinch for a second but goes back again to her usual demeanor.

“That is so not my fault Dongho-yah.” He snorts and rolls his eyes. “That asshole was being an asshole—I just taught him a lesson.”

“You did, I actually respected you for a minute, before you literally pulled me and made me act as your shield.”

“Can you really blame me? You were there sitting at the right place and time… and it’s not like I knew the asshole could actually throw a punch…”

“Yes noona… it’s my fault… for being there at the bar, having fun and enjoying a couple of drinks with my friends as my very famous cousin makes a ruckus with an asshole not knowing that the certain asshole could actually throw punches that I ended up blacking out. Yes, definitely my fault. I’m sorry noona.” He sarcastically says as he starts arranging the flowers in the vase.

“Look, I’m really sorry for that night Dongho-yah… but really… he is an asshole and you know that he deserves it right?” He sighs. Because what his cousin said was all true—and there’s no use. His wounds have healed, the asshole got what he deserved, and he got his expensive watch. So there’s really no use crying over spilled milk.

“Just don’t go slapping drunk assholes at the bar noona, please. You got lucky that I was there, but what if I wasn’t?”

“I’ll probably kicked him on his—”

“Yes, that’s a better idea, and we’ll get you trending again! ‘Actress Han Se Gye kicked someone on the D’—Oh wait, you already did that before.” He says smiling

“Shut up.” His cousin growls at him.

“Make me.” He glares at the other not fazed at all as they begin their usual battle of nerves. He can see his noona’s eyes turn teary and he knows that it’s only a couple of seconds more till he wins.

The other squints—great! Now he can buy those shades that he’s been eyeing on. “You win. Happy?”

“Of course. Pay up noona.” He puts his hands out respectfully as he waits for his hard earned cash.

“You’re unbelievable Dongho.” The older says as she hands her the money. He quickly counts it—making sure that the other didn’t cheat on him again like the last time.

“I only learned from you noona.” He says putting it immediately on his wallet.

“You don’t even need the money, you’re freaking rich.”

“And so are you.” He answers as he goes back to arranging his flowers. He hears his cousin sigh and he knows that she’s going to ask for something ludicrous again.

“I really need your help Dongho…”

“What is it now?”

“I need you to come with me.”

“Noona I swear I can’t get punched again—the agency already reprimanded me waaay too—”

“I need you to accompany me to meet my boyfriend’s family.”

“Excuse me?” He asks taken aback. Reaaaally taken aback. His cousin rolls her eyes at him and exhales.

“I said—I need you. To accompany me. To meet my _boyfriend’s family.”_ The other says pointedly as if that makes better sense.

“Is he blind?”

“What? No!”

“Then how???”

“Dongho, I’m Han Se Gye.” The other says overdramatically.

“Exactly noona, you are Han Se Gye.”

“Can you just fucking please accompany me?!”

“Fine… but did you check his medical history? Like if he has some incurable disease and is close to dying or you know…” he twirls his finger at his head

“He’s fucking healthy and is not crazy.”

“Then why…?”

“Because I’m Han Se Gye Dongho, The Han Se Gye.”

He shakes his head still in doubt that his cousin’s boyfriend is completely healthy and not insane—especially when he’s dating ‘The Han Sae Gae’

“I really think you should get him checked noona… really.” He tells her seriously and sincerely. The other rolls her eyes at him—fed up with his advice as if he was even kidding.

“Just make sure to clear your schedule next Friday and dress—” Gae noona gives him a rundown. “Nevermind, let’s just go shopping.”

“I like that.” He answers with a beam.

“Then get dressed, we’re going.” The other says with a shake of her head, mumbling a little too loud a ‘what a cheapskate’ as he goes upstairs to his room.

_Well—if being called a cheapskate means he’ll be wearing a free Dior Homme suit, who is he to complain right? It’s a fucking free Dior Homme suit that he doesn’t have to return after a photoshoot after all._


	2. Shrink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has changed yet a lot has remained the same since he left.
> 
> A perfect example of that is their Haven, which is the same. 
> 
> Just you know, full of rust and somehow dying in this case.

 

**_"I did not plan for this, they don’t teach you this in school_ **

**_No, for this there are no rules, oh and Google ain’t much use."_ **

**-Honne** **| _Shrink_ **

 

He walks with his head up high, giving off the aura that he owns the whole place—well technically he only owns ⅓ of it and that’s still debatable from what his gramps said but these peasants don’t have to know that.

“Aron-ssi, please tell me what’s on my _busy_ schedule for today.” He asks out loud so his entourage of peasant directors could hear.

His _left-hand man_ takes his time to reply—making him feel impatient. “Aron-ssi, didn’t you hear me?” He asks with his ⅓ owner (still debatable) authority.

“Uh… Royal-ssi—” Aron shakes his head a little, just for him to see. “ _Junior Royal-nim, Aron-ssi.”_ He corrects and smiles—urging him to do what he asks. He hears someone snickering on his back. Are these peasants laughing at him now?

“Is there something funny…” he asks raising his eyebrows at one of the peasant directors who welcomed him the moment his plane—yes his plane, he’s sure that he owns that—landed “I’m sorry, what’s your name again?”

“Gye Joonsang. I’m _Director_ Gye Joonsang.”

“Ah yes… Director _Gae_.”

“Gye.” This peasant has the audacity to talk back to him? He glares at the other making him shrink in place, the peasant looks down— _good, know your fucking place_.

He hears his right-hand man clear his throat “Its _Gye_ Junior Royal- _nim_ , not _Gae.”_ Ren says, a warning for him to stop and behave. He laughs a bit too sarcastically, making his executive assistants groan. “My bad, it’s been so long since I spoke Korean.”

“No worries Junior Royal-ssi—”

“ _Nim.”_

_“Junior Royal-Nim.”_

This time its Aron turn to clear his throat. “Your schedule for today _Junior Royal-nim—”_ He can feel the amount of sarcasm in that. “Lunch in 15 minutes with _CEO Se_ o, meeting at 3 with _Mr. Lee Jae Yong_ …” he hears one of the peasants whisper _‘Samsung? He’s meeting the Vice Chairman of Samsung??’_ He smirks “And dinner at 6 with _Chairman Im and Vice-Chairman Im.” Fuck. He forgot about that. Can’t he just reschedule the family dinne—_ He stumbles on a cone and almost—just almost falls on the floor, if not for Aron’s quick reflexes of pulling him back.

“Everything okay _Junior Royal-nim_ ?” Director Gae asks him amused—he loosens his tie and clears his throat. “Yes. Fire the one who put that cone in my way.” The peasants all look at him dumbfounded, some even have their mouths open—he smiles at them and he sees two shiver in place. _Good. Be afraid peasant, Junior Royal is back, on a double kick—_ “I _really_ don’t think there’s a need for that _Junior. Royal. Nim._ ” Ren tells him with a glare.

“ _There is._ Fire hi—”

“You’ve been back for only 20 minutes and you’re already firing someone?” He immediately turns—almost getting himself a whiplash—towards the gates, and there he is, smiling so widely at him—he immediately runs to the other’s arms, hugging him tight, not giving a fuck if he just ruined the _tyrant_ _owner-director_ that he was playing at—because who cares? The person who is hugging him now is much more important than those _peasants_ anyway.

He hears the other chuckle on his behavior yet only hugs him tighter…wait—this isn’t the same chest that he hugged and cried on a month ago? Did he start to go to the gym again? He touches the other’s chest making sure that it’s different from the one that he’s used to—yup definitely different. He hears the other laugh and he pulls away, giving him a run down.

“You’ve been going to the gym.” He accuses him with a pout as he eyes the other. The other just nods still laughing—amused and whipped on him again. “Why?” He asks crossing his arms—he doesn’t like that the other have been going to the gym, knowing him there’s definitely a reason for that.

“Later Jonghyun-ah. I’ll tell you later.” The other says pulling him back to hug him again. He sighs “You better.” He can feel the other nod on top of his head.

“Welcome back home Jonghyun-ah. I missed you.” The other says looking down at him with a loving smile and adoration that’s only for him.

“I missed you too hyung.” He says hugging his brother tight.

 

* * *

 

 

“...So let me get this straight… they thought that you’re meeting the Vice Chairman of Samsung today?” He nods preoccupied on slicing his steak. He hears his brother sigh—a sign that he didn’t find the joke funny at all.

“Jonghyun…” There. His brother’s disapproving voice.

“In my defense, I didn’t say that I’m going to meet with the Vice-Chairman of Samsung, it’s them who came up with that conclusion.”

“Still Jonghyun, you probably— _no,_ you _definitely_ know that they’ll come to that conclusion, especially when you made Aron say _Lee Jae Yong.”_

“There’s a lot of people named _Lee Jae Yong_ in and out of Korea hyung, and one of them is my doctor, so technically I didn’t lie that I’m going to meet a _Lee Jae Yong_ today.” He hears four people loudly breathe out.

“What!” He asks getting annoyed at the fou—no only three, he won’t be annoyed at his _wonderful_ and _amazing_ brother.

His brother shakes his head “Just enjoy your steak Jonghyun-ah.” His brother says as he gives him his soup.

He hears his right hand man clear his throat—wait left hand man who’s currently sitting on his right, why did he sit there when he always told him to be on his left? Especially when they’re with his brother?! “Can I say something?” Aron asks waiting for his brother’s approval.

“No—”

“Yes.” His brother glares at him and he grunts.

“Can I resign hyung?” He chuckles as his brother’s groans and mumbles a _‘not again’_.

“Why?” His brother asks exhaustedly

“I’m sorry hyung, but I don’t want to babysit Jong—”

“ _Junior Royal._ ” He corrects. He can feel Aron’s glare on him and he nods for him to continue.

“I don’t want to babysit _Junior Royal—”_

_“Nim.”_

_“_ NIM—I CAN’T BABYSIT _JUNIOR ROYAL NIM ANYMORE_! I STUDIED 6 FUCKING YEARS—EVEN CLAWED MY WAY TO THE TOP JUST SO I COULD GET TO THIS POSITION YET—”

“Are you going to eat your mashed potato hyung?”

“ _Oh fuck this._ ” Aron says exasperatedly as he passes him his mashed potato and wipes the corners of his mouth. “Thanks hyung.” He smiles at the other.

“How about you Ren, is there something you want to say too?” His brother asks with the same exhausted tone.

“I already emailed my resignation letter to Joohwan hyung, you just have to approve it.”

“Oh right, I forgot about that.” He hears his brother’s assistant take something out of his bag, passing it to his groaning brother, whose face is now buried on his palms.

“When did you do that? You didn’t tell me that you’re planning to resign before leaving New York.” He asks curiously

“I did it when you threw a tantrum on the plane because I forgot to pack your squirtle slippers.”

He shakes his head those are his precious one of a kind squirtle slippers “That was really your fault though. You should have double checked everything before we left.”

“I know. I’m sorry for that _Junior Royal nim._ ” The other answers with his signature sarcastic voice.

“Don’t forget to get those delivered here before you leave.” He says reminding him.

“Already did Ass—” he glances at the other with his brows raised, waiting for him to finish what he’s about to say “I mean _Junior Royal nim.”_ Ren smiles at him a bit scarily but it’s okay. He’s used to the other’s weird charms now. They’ve all been together for 5 years after all.  

He goes back to his neglected steak and continues to slice it. “Thanks Ren. I’m gonna miss you though.”

“Sadly, I can’t say the same.”

“That’s mean.” He says as he chews on his steak.

Ren gently wipes the corner of his lips—he probably got some steak sauce there again. “My apologies then.”

He hears his brother clear his throat making the three of them look at him. His brother loosens his tie— _oh. This isn’t good._ He knows that action of his brother—that means _serious business_ which means right now he’s on his _CEO Seo_ persona. He won’t like this.

“So… I take it that the problem here is because of babysitting my dear brother and the fact that your talents are being wasted because of his _adorable actions…_ Is that right?” His brother—CEO Seo asks the two—whose suddenly sitting straight and answering him with a ‘ _Yes sir’._

“Well you don’t have to worry about that. Jong—”

“ _Junior—”_ his brother glares at him making him gulp down. “ _Jonghyun_ here will begin working in the company and that solves at least one of your concerns, right?”

“Hyung—” Joohwan hyung shakes his head stopping him to say something more.

“Does this mean we’ll be really working as _real EAs_ ’ now?” Aron asks excitedly “and we don’t have to babysit him anymore?” Ren adds

He groans and buries his face in his hands. _NO NO NO. HE DIDN’T GO BACK TO KOREA TO WORK. Isn’t it already established that he’ll just be a standee director and just roam around until his gramps—you know go poof? (Sorry gramps, that’s life.)_

“Yes and No.” he hears the two groaning on his sides

“You still have to _babysit_ Jonghyun since you’ll be living in the same roof—” he hears some protesting and Joohwan hyung shushing the two “And train him as a Director that the board will approve of, which is in 2 months.” The _peasants?!_ He needs those peasants approval whose life goal is to wait for them to mess up so they could take over?!

“I’m sorry, but can I decline? I think training Jong—” he glares at him to address him right “ _Junior Royal nim_ here would be impossible, I think those pea—I mean the board would take over first before Jonghyun—”

“ _Junior—”_ he corrects only to receive a glare and a bunch of _shut up’s_ in return. “—before they approve Jonghyun as a Director.” Aron says finishing. Ren nods on his side clearly agreeing—he joins him because what Aron said is all true.

“Well, isn’t that part of your job? You said and I quote ‘ _studied 6 fucking years, even clawed your way to the top’_ to get to this position, which means you’re highly qualified to train our _dear Jonghyun_ here as a Director. Right, Aron?” His left hand man looks down and nods in surrender—his brother had a point there. No one gets employed in their company unless they’re the top of the tops and highly qualified. “And same goes for you Ren, I remember how you aced and sent your batchmates walking out of the company the moment you opened your mouth and introduced yourself in front of us. I hired you both, trained you, which only means that you two can make the _impossible, possible_ for my brother, the future Executive Director—”

“Let’s start with Director first, CEO Seo.” Joohwan hyung says. “Fine. Baby steps. Future Director Kim Jonghyun then.” His brother ends with a smile. Joohwan hyung claps urging them to clap on his brother’s heartwarming speech.

“Hyung...”

“It’s about time you learn Jonghyun, you can’t be just a standee forever. Now, finish your steak.”

 

* * *

 

“How are you feeling Jonghyun-gun?” He purses his lips as he scratches his forehead. _This isn’t good_. He sighs and puts down his iPad.

“Worried… very worried Doc…” He tells the other as he takes a sip of his Iced Americano—surprised and grimacing at the too bitter taste, Ren forgot to tell the barista to add caramel syrup again. He shakes his head its okay, he can just let this pass.

“What are you worrying about Jonghyun-gun?” He sees a notification pop up on his iPad, this time it’s an update on his new investment. He checks it, and _good_ at least this _one_ might just hit big and cover for the losses of his stocks that keeps dropping every minute.

“Do you think this will hit off in the market doc?” He shows the doctor the finished product of the characters that he invested on. He sees the other’s brows furrow, a bit confused as he checks the characters.

“What’s the white one supposed to be?” The doctor asks him. “It’s a sheep.” The other nods taking it in. “This will hit off in the market Jonghyun-gun, especially when people like cute things, but I think you need to make some changes on the sheep, it looks more like a puppy to me.”

“Noted doc.” He tells the other as he quickly types in the changes that he wants to be made.

“What else are you worrying about? I don’t think it’s just this.”

“My stocks on that agency are dropping doc.”

“Oh…You invested there too?” He nods “Should we sell our share? Or do you think we should wait?” He laughs

“Did you invest in that agency too doc?” His doctor sighs and nods. “Don’t tell your brother though, he’ll only laugh at me. You know how your brother is.”

“I’ll try my best doc.”

“So going back… I take it these are all your worries, or is there something new with your grandfather?” He nods and glances up the ceiling—the office needs some repainting.

“I’m getting tired of gramps, he changes his mind every now and then—before flying here he told me that he already finished signing off my inheritance and that I own ⅓ of _Korean Air_ and when I landed he texted me that he changed his mind and it’s just...” he sighs “do you think he’ll change his mind if I buy him a car?”

“Well knowing how your grandfather is, he’ll probably change his mind with that, but will change it again after he got tired of the car.”

“How about kidnapping his lawyer and secretary after he signs it off?”

“I don’t think there’s a need to go that far...”

“You’re right… it’s hard to find a good kidnapper these days anyway…”

Doctor Lee clears his throat. “Let’s change the topic Jonghyun-gun, shall we?” He nods and looks at the ceiling again.

“How does it feel to be back in Korea?” He hears the timer on his iPad go off.

He looks at his doctor and smiles. “I think your office needs some repainting Doc.”

 

* * *

 

“We still have an hour before your dinner with your family, where do you want to go Jonghyun?” Aron asks.

“Anywhere will be fine hyung.” He says with a shrug, completely exhausted because of the talkative manager in _Rolls-Royce_ that kept talking over and over again on how he should check and test drive the other models when he clearly told him from the beginning that he just wanted to buy the _Phantom_. “Ren-ah, did you do what I asked?” He asks the other who’s busy on his iPad.

The other clicks his tongue not happy that he interrupted him. “I’m not asking their President to fire him Jonghyun.” He breathes out. What’s the use of having them when they never obey his orders anyway.

“I think we need to drop by Gangnam Aron, I need to get Jonghyun a new suit for tomorrow.”

“You didn’t pack my suits too?”

“I did, but it’s better to get you a new one for your first day.” He rolls his eyes. _Right._ He forgot about that.

“Buy me a new nerf too.”

The two answers him with a groan. “What?”

“Nothing.” The two mumble as they start their daily flirting.

He puts on his earphones, not wanting to hear the cringe-worthy lines of Aron and looks out the window, taking in the view.

A lot has changed yet a lot has remained the same too since he left.

Sadly the one thing that he wished to remain the same is the first one that have changed.

He closes his eyes—there’s no point on crying over spilled milk. It’s been 7 years after all.

 

**~•~**

 

_“Did you say goodbye to your friend well Jonghyun-gun?” Their family’s chauffeur asks him as they wait for Joohwan hyung to arrive. “I did ahjussi.”_

_“That’s good… what did he say?”_

_“He told me that he’ll miss me and to have a safe flight.” He answers with a smile._

_“That’s good to know. I’m sure you can still both keep in touch. After all you’re best of friends’ right?”_

_He laughs “Yes. He even nagged me to text him every day.”_

_Sungsoo ahjussi joins him in laughing “Don’t forget to text me too Jonghyun-gun.” The other says teasing and full of adoration._

_“I will ahjussi.” He says beaming at him_

_If his mother’s here she’ll be surprised at how good he is now at lying, after all—she nagged him so much on that and how he should learn to lie and make sure that he’s not showing his emotions or what he’s thinking, or else the peasants would know his weaknesses and take advantage of it, just like what they did to his father until his last breath and how they took advantage of his hyung, making the latter pack his bags and leave him._

_“It’s time to leave Jonghyun-ah.” Joohwan hyung says with a sad smile as he takes his bag._

_He takes the box that was on his side and hands it to their chauffeur “Please don’t forget to deliver this at his place ahjussi.” The other smiles and nods._

_He hugs the older man “Thank you for always taking care of me ahjussi.”_

_“It was a pleasure to serve you Jonghyun-gun, don’t forget to keep in touch.” The other says patting him on the back. “I won’t.”_

_He looks back at the playground that’s full of their memories._

_Goodbye Baekho-yah._

 

**~•~**

 

He gets awakened by Aron’s sudden break and cursing. He groans and stretches his neck. “Are you alright Jonghyun?” Ren asks him a bit worried.

He nods at the other. “Are you guys okay? What happened?” He sees Ren gently patting Aron on the shoulders as the other sighs and curses—burying his face on the wheel.  

“A kid on a bike suddenly come out of nowhere.” Ren says still looking worriedly at Aron.

“You didn’t kill him right...? I don’t think hyung would like it if you know...” He shrugs

“Of course not! Aron stepped on the breaks as soon as he saw him—the kid didn’t even bat an eye at us and just continued on his way as if he just didn’t almost cause an accident.”

“Do you remember his face? Maybe we should—” The other groans knowing what he’s about to say “I don’t and even if I do, I can’t fire a _damn kid_ Jonghyun _.”_ He hears Aron chuckle and he guesses that the other’s feeling better now.

He shrugs and sits back. “I’m just saying… that would teach him a lesson, you know.” The other just scoffs at him and pays attention to his beau instead.

He sighs and looks outside rather than see the two go lovey-dovey in front of him. He guesses that they’re in Gangnam now, especially with all these villas surrounding them on both sides.

“Are you feeling better? Maybe I should drive…”

He looks at the street on their left—guessing that’s where the kid came out, he knows that if he goes straight, he’ll see a path towards a park…

“No… it’s okay babe, I’m feeling better now, I was just shaken earlier.” He feels Aron stepping on the gas.

_Their park._

“Wait!” Aron immediately steps on the break making the three of them get shoved again. “JONGHYUN!” Ren yells at him “I’m sorry but I just need to check up on something.” He says not even waiting for a reply as he goes out of the car.

He runs and doesn’t stop until he sees park making him feel breathless—maybe he should join his brother in the gym. Yup definitely, that will be good, more time with his hyung is always good.

He reaches the entrance of the park and he slows down to catch his breath. Still panting he looks around to take in his surroundings.

And he’s right. He’s here.

He carefully walks afraid that he might add to the death of the grass that seems to be dying and goes to the see-saw that’s been neglected for God knows how long that it’s just looks like it’s been painted in rust.

He turns and sees the slide that doesn’t look like it’s in great shape either—it’s more like one of those examples on where to get tetanus in the fastest way.

He walks towards their spot and sees the flowerbed that he accidentally steps on before that looks like it had been really and literally step-on and mowed that now it’s just a lump of soil and some petals—the only remains of the flowers that once made this place beautiful.

And the swings? Their favorite swings?

You’ll be stupid if you sit on it or if you’re brave, you can try and just hope it won’t collapse on you.

He sighs. A lot has really changed and somehow remained the same—just rusty and dying or dead in this case.

“Don’t you dare make me run again like that Kim Jonghyun.” Ren tells him panting

“You should have just rode the car with Aron hyung, Ren-ah.” He tells him as he plucks the only flower that survived.

“Yes… I should have done that right? Instead of running after you completely worried like an idiot.” He nods—he can’t refute what the other said—because it’s all true.

“This place looks like one of those playgrounds in a horror film…”  Aron says looking around

“Uh huh. And now it’s your job to turn it something out of a _disney_ movie.” The two groan again. “Or more like a _Pokemon_ movie, I want the place covered in _Squirtle_ and his family… Make sure there’s two gigantic _Blastoise_ in the entrance of the park that would look amazing right?” He asks as they walk towards the car.

“I like the _Blastoise_ idea—but just covering the whole place in _Squirtle_ and _Pokemon_ as it’s motif, isn’t that a bit too much?” Ren asks him as Aron’s already busy calling people.

He ponders on that and Ren is actually right. It will be too much and overwhelming…

“How about those _Spoonz_?”

“Mr. Hwang’s done with the final lay-out?”

“Uh-huh… he just needs to make some changes on the sheep… Doctor Lee thought it was a puppy.”

“True—I already told you about it but you didn’t listen to me.”

“You said it looked like a _rabbit_ Ren.”

“That means it still didn’t look like a _sheep_ , right?” He grunts.

“I found some people who can turn this place into an amazing _Pokemon_ movie that you wanted Jonghyun-ah, we can meet them on Friday.”

“Hyung, I changed my mind, call Minhyun instead and ask him to get those _Spoonz_ done by tomorrow.” Aron looks at him clearly annoyed “Blame your beau, he’s the one who thought that _Pokemon_ is a bit too much.”

“REN!!” He hears Aron snarl at the other as he gets in the car. “I’m just saying my opinions _love,_ really— _Pokemon_ s are a bit too much and you know... outdated.”

 

* * *

 

“NO ONE’S ALLOWED TO DATE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!!!” He screams at his brother who isn’t even bothered at all after announcing that he has a _girlfriend_ and that they have to meet her next Friday.

Like what he said was something completely normal and not serious at all.

He sees his gramps flinching in front of him and he laughs a bit too loud and darkly that his mum and brother looks at him worriedly as his grandfather continue to shrink in place.

“Don’t tell me you’re dating someone again gramps?”

“Jonghyun-ah…” His grandfather says while his mother drops her utensils loudly and scoffs at her father.

“You’re unbelievable father.” Doing her usual walking out of the room. His grandfather follows as he begs her mum to hear him out.

He looks at his brother who’s engrossed on his steak. “You can’t date anyone hyung. I’ll never allow you.” He tells him walking out too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> as you've noticed (If you did XD) half of the characters here are from the korean drama The Beauty Inside and if you're following me on tw, you probably already know how I'm all on this big agenda of having Lee Minki and JR be on the same place (or better yet make JR act as Han Se Gye~ HAHAHAHAHAHA) so since it might be impossible for now :( I did myself a favor (lol) and my other friend (Hi EVIL TWIN *waves*) to have them together here.  
> Because why not right? XD  
> this fic has many hidden agendas' anyway XD


	3. Location Unknown (I Just Wanna Go Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's showing signs that he might turn into a zombie,  
> Someone wants to buy an aircraft,  
> and Junior Royal is about to fire his brother's right-hand man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title's from HONNE's [Location Unknown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flLc6LmAG6c) and [I Just Wanna Go Back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTJco6HQcs0&list=PLb-Eby4aFuyh3MBDo72jxo6k-khBu3xmZ&index=10)

 

**_“My mind’s running wild with you faraway,_ **

**_I still think of you a hundred times a day.”_ **

**_-_ ** **HONNE | _Location Unknown_**

_He gets awakened by someone’s loud screaming and he groans. He checks the clock on his bedside table and it’s only 5am—meaning he only get 3 hours of sleep, after Jonghyun—his spoiled brat of a best friend woke him up in the middle of the night for something important only to give him a bundle of (beautiful) flowers and taking his precious and favorite hoodie, and his cousin, Gae noona asking him—more like ordering him—to prepare a meal for her friends who’ll be living with them starting today at 1 in the fucking morning._

_You live a hard life Kang Dongho. You live a hard life. He sighs._

_He hears another scream and this time he knows that’s his cue to go down._

_~_

_“W-what the hell is happening? W-who the hell is this guy?!”He asks hiding behind Eunho hyung—who is one of his cousin’s best friends._

_“I-It’s me Dongho-ya… I… I don’t know what’s happening either—but it’s me… your cousin Han Se Gye...”The stranger says reaching out for him—he moves back, pulling Eunho hyung with him—both utterly shocked, scared and weirded out on the stranger’s nonsense._

_“It’s really me—please believe me… I-I don’t know what’s happening too, Woomi woke me up with her screaming and—Woomi please… not you too...” The stranger says pleading Woomi noona who joined him in taking refuge on Eunho’s back._

_“Woomi… w-what exactly happened?”Eunho hyung asks the other_

_“I-I went to Se Gye’s room to wake her up because we have to be at the salon by 6:30 and when I pulled her comforter t-that guy was there in her bed and I started screaming, h-he kept asking me what’s wrong and then he looked at the mirror and he started screaming too then after that he kept saying that he’s Han Se Gye—I-I ...” He pulls the shaking Woomi and pats her on the back—this crazy ass—_

_“Hyung, I checked the rooms and Se Gye noona isn’t here…” Minhyun, Eunho’s younger brother tells them._

_“Call the police Woomi.” Eunho hyung whispers so that the stranger wouldn’t hear, the other nods—still shaking_

_“Where is my cousin you ass—”_

_“I’m here!!”_

_“You’re really crazy—”_

_“Your parents, together with my mum, left the world 2 years ago, making me your cousin, Han Se Gye as your one and only sole guardian.”_

_“H-how—”_

_“This house was your parent’s graduation gift to you, because you always wanted to live in Gangnam… sadly Uncle and Aunt… weren’t able to live with you in this big house—but enough of that, I don’t want to be mellow here. You have 10 billion dollars in your bank account—but you can’t use it until you turn 18—”he’s about to interrupt and asked the stranger but the other glares at him exactly how his noona would usually glare at him. “—and the fastest way to wake you up is to put a bottle of **Chorok Maesil** in front of your face.”_

_“N-noona?”_

_“Yes, Dongho-ya, it’s me, Han Se Gye.” He’s about to walk towards his cousin when he gets stopped by Eunho hyung._

_“Tell something about us that only Han Se Gye knows.” Woomi noona demands, the stranger sighs but nods in surrender. “You have a soft spot for young men, you also have a crush on my one and only cousin Dongho.”_

_“You have a crush on me noona?” he asks the blushing girl_

_“That was last year Dongho—before I found out that you’re more of a princess.”_

_“I’m not—”_

_“Sure.”_

_“And you, Eunho, you joined the Seminary but got kicked out because a Priest saw your Ku Hye Sun collection.”_

_“Se Gye-ah…” Eunho hyung cries and runs towards his noona, hugging her? Him?_

_“Uhm… how about me?” Minhyun asks._

_“You have a weird thing for vacuums.”_

_“She’s definitely Se Gye noona.”Minhyun says patting him on the shoulders._

_Well he’s glad that the stranger is really his cousin—because there’s no need for police to come and do a search party for his missing cousin now. But what the hell are they gonna do with this situation?!_

**_~•~_**

“What’s with all the cry—W-whose kid is that?!” He asks shell shocked as he watch Eunho hyung sway from left to right carrying a _baby_ as Minhyun do his best to soothe and make it stop.

“This _kid_ is your _cousin_ Dongho.” Woomi noona tells him taking the baby in her arms as she feeds him his formula.

“Please don’t tell me…”

“Yes, it’s your _noona_ , _Han Se Gye_.” He groans. This will be another roller coaster of a week. He immediately checks his calendar and it’s only Wednesday, his cousin can come back to her normal self before Friday next week, right?

“She’ll be back before the family dinner Dongho, don’t worry, you’ll be able to wear that _Dior_ suit of yours.” Woomi noona tells him and he breathes out in relief. Good—knowing his cousin, she’ll probably take that _Dior Homme_ suit back or worse make him pay for it, if it wouldn’t suit its purpose. He plops on the sofa, joining the exhausted and groaning _Hwang brothers_.

“Did my package arrive?” He asks Minhyun, who just shrugs at him, a complete opposite to his normal talkative persona. He eyes the other who looks like he’s about to turn into a zombie with his hair disheveled a contrast to his usually ‘neat’ and ‘kempt’ look, his face too pale—even with ‘milky-white-porcelain-skin’—you can see that there’s really something wrong, especially when the other looks as if his blood got drained to the fullest, and his eyes—just looking at it gives him goosebumps—looks so empty, exactly like those zombies that you see in those movies.

He moves away from the other and puts a bunch of pillows in between them—just to be safe, he has an important schedule to go on later and with everything that’s going on in this household, he won’t be surprised if someone really is actually turning into a zombie—that’s more believable than his cousin’s dilemma, and at least this can be scientifically proven.

“Is… Is everything okay Min—” He asks and even before he gets to finish his sentence the zombie bawls out of nowhere “ _the fuck?”_

“ _Language_ Dongho-ya. There’s a baby here.” Minhyun’s older brother, Eunho tells him as he consoles his bawling brother. “Your package on your table.” He nods and looks at the Hwang brothers—he’s torn between warning Eunho hyung that it’s not safe to do that especially when Minhyun looks like he’ll be a zombie in any minute but at the same time, he feels bad about the crying zombie… and also, there’s a higher chance that Eunho hyung will get bitten first than him so, he’ll just stick to his curiosity on the crying zombie.

“Sorry hyung… but what’s with him?” He asks still keeping a distance to his crying-might-turn-into-a zombie-friend. “The _Investor_ told him that the sheep still looks like a puppy… and that if he can’t fix it by today, he’ll be _fired_.”

“But isn’t it Minhyun’s company?”

“Well this not so smart brother of mine got blinded of the _Investor’s_ ‘love’ and ‘support’ in his start-up-gaming company, which ended up being a trap, and now the _Investor_ holds 80% authority.” He sighs—of course this stupid bighead will fall for that.

“Dongho-yah… would you invest in me?” The Zombie goes over the pillow barricade and pleads him with tears in his eyes

“So two of us will be controlled by that Investor of yours? No thanks.” He says pulling his arms out of the zombie and walks towards his table. _Safety first._ He mumbles in his head. He sees two boxes, the first one he already knows, the second one—well that’s something new.

He takes one of his empty vase and opens his fan’s gift first—okay, his vase isn’t actually needed as his fan _BugiLovesDongho <333 _(yes, that’s his fan’s user ID) sent him a _potted pink azaleas._ He gently takes it off from the box and looks for the note that usually would accompany his flowers—but there isn’t any.

“That’s weird…” he mumbles not realizing he said it out-loud. “You only found out that this fan of yours is actually weird, like after 3 years?” The Zom—well not a Zombie as he eyes his friend whose back to normal.

“I didn’t mean him Minhyun— and stop calling him stuff, he’s my first fan.”

“Yeah sure—just don’t go asking for my help when this fan of yours turned out to be a psycho.”

“Whatever—just focus on your work before you get fired.” He puts the potted plant next to the _pink lilies, and pink carnations,_ wait—why is everything pink this week?

“He’ll probably get cherry blossoms tomorrow.” Woomi noona says as she bounces on her feet and putting his _baby_ cousin to sleep.

Eunho hyung shakes his head “I think it’ll be pink tulips tomorrow.”

“Pink roses for me. Whoever wins will be treated to that newly opened BBQ place, Deal?” Minhyun adds

“Deal.” The two elder say and he’s sure if his noona’s well not a baby, the other would probably join the three for their weekly guess the flower game.

He goes back to his table and opens the second box, he’s suddenly hit with a weird feeling of _Dejavu_ but can’t exactly pinpoint when and where.

Or not as he looks at the box that contains a _hoodie_ , a bouquet of _forget me nots,_ and a piece of paper with a very familiar handwriting that he thought he’d forgotten for the past 7 years.

Just like how he received that box on that _eventful_ day.

The same bouquet of _forget me nots,_ the hoodie, but this time, it’s not Jonghyun’s but _his_ , and a note, wherein the old one says ‘ _til I come back.’_ this one says ‘ _I’ll get mine soon.’_

 

_Kim Jonghyun is back._

_His best friend is back._

****

* * *

****

**_“One thousand words from just a picture, now it’s all blurred in a flicker you were gone.  
I had you in my grasp, I really should’ve known the good things don’t last.”_ **

**_-_ ** **HONNE | _I Just Wanna Go Back_**

 

“So, Jonghyun yelled at you last night, told you that you’re not allowed to date… oh, and Chairman Im is dating someone again… _interesting._ ” His EA says ticking it off on his fingers—amused on his family’s drama as they walk towards his brother’s office.

He clicks his tongue in disapproval and Joohwan looks at him confused. “ _Junior Royal-nim_ Joohwan-ssi, we’re at the company.”

“Yeah sur—Director Gye Joonsang on the right, his Secretary, Baek Sanggun on the left.” He nods

“Look who we have here… it’s CEO Seo!” The leech greets him sarcastically.

“Good afternoon Director Gye.” He says addressing him with the slightest nod. “Are you on your way to lunch?” He asks taking out his wallet.

“Yes, I and my secretary are about to have some _Budae-jjigae—_ ” he hands one of his black cards making the other look at him confusedly “Here, use my card and I think it’s better to have _Seolleongtang_ instead _,_ because you know…” He lowers himself down to the leech’s level “Budae-jjigae _stinks… a lot.”_ He whispers with a smirk making the other flush in humiliation and anger.

“CEO SEO!!”

“Oh, and when you’re done, go buy yourself a new aircraft too, since it’s my _personal card,_ there shouldn’t be a problem. Just make sure it’s smaller than my brother’s… I don’t think he’ll like it if you’ll get a bigger one than his and such actions are considered _bad manners_ to us _owners, right?_ ” He sees the Director flinch and gulp in terror from his words— _good, that’s what you get for laughing at my precious brother_.

He pats him on the shoulders and takes his leave.

His EA immediately hands him a bottle of alcohol to clean his hands.

“Do you _really_ have to do that _CEO Seo?”_ Joohwan asks him as if he’s talking to a misbehaving child.

“I just did what any other _CEO_ would do. Treat their employees to lunch, give them rewards.”

He hears the other snicker at his side “Yes, like any other _CEO._ No wonder Jong—” he raises his brows at the other “ _Junior Royal nim_ is…” he nods urging him to continue

“Such an… amazing kid?” He smiles—his brother is such an _amazing_ kid, and hearing it from someone else makes him very very happy.

“He is an _amazing kid,_ right?” The other nods at him. “I’m glad.” He says with a beam.

“I can see that… we’re here. Are you ready?” His EA asks, holding on the door to his _adorable_ brother’s office. He loosens his tie and breathes in. “I am.”

 

The moment they entered his _adorable_ and _amazing_ brother’s office they get greeted and attacked by a puppy that almost made him fall backwards if it weren’t for his EA holding him straight.

He looks around, slowly taking in the ludicrous new surrounding—the once normal-minimalistic office is now adorned with a bunch of stuff that you’ll see in a toy store and an arcade.

There’s a life-sized figure of a _Squirtle_ with a bunch of miniature _Wartortles_ and _Blastoise's_ surrounding it next to the door _,_ a _Dart machine,_ a _dance machine,_ and a _claw machine_ next to each other on the wall, and the expensive sofa that he asked to be custom made for his _adorable_ and _amazing brother_ for him to hold his meetings or guests in is now turned into just a sofa—a gaming sofa as he watches his brother and Aron? Yes Aron, he sees the other’s dark brown hair—playing a game of _Mario Kart_ with his dearest brother _,_ he looks around to look the other EA, Ren, who’s busily filing his nails on his brother’s desk.

“Joohwan-ah… Those two are the ones who _complained_ and wanted to _resign_ yesterday, right? Is it still too late to take back their raise?” No answer “Joohwan-ah…?” he looks on his side and sure enough no one is going to answer him since his EA is not there and instead engrossed on some picture frames on a table—the only normal part in this office.

He feels something warm drench his shoes and he looks down—the puppy… is peeing on his custom-made shoes. _The puppy is peeing on his custom made shoes._

He squeezes his eyes shut. Think of good things Do Jae-ah… think of all the good things with your brother…

 

_That time when you woke up after the accident and Jonghyun was there at your side, holding your hand as he sleeps peacefully with his head buried on your bed, making you smile and feel loved again when you deserve nothing of that after you left and abandoned him._

_When the Doctor told you that you have prosopagnosia and there’s no cure—Jonghyun was there, embracing you and keeping you together when everything else around you is breaking apart._

_When you thought that you’ll never have a normal life again, Jonghyun was there proving you wrong, helping you and guiding you to take your baby steps._

_The way Jonghyun would always hold on to you and call you ‘hyung’ over and over again in his adorable voice when you felt like you couldn’t do it anymore and that you just want to die…_

_And lastly Jonghyun, your selfless and amazing brother, sacrificing everything for you, giving up his happiness, the things that he wants to do, his time, and the opportunities that was supposed to be for him just so you could be here where you are now._

_His adorable and amazing brother,_

_Kim Jonghyun._

 

He opens his eyes and picks the puppy up, walking in his puppy-pee-drenched-shoes towards the two on the sofa—surprising the hell out of Aron as he hands him the puppy.

“ _CEO Seo…_ ” the two EA immediately stand and bows at him—his brother just grunts, still mad.

“Jonghyun-ah...”

“ _Junior Royal ni—_ ” Jonghyun glances at him and he smiles even when he knows that the other will roll his eyes at him. “ _Junior Royal-ssi, CEO Seo.”_ His brother corrects him and he can’t help but chuckle at his brother’s cute tantrums.  

“Is there something funny _CEO Seo?_ Because I don’t think there is.” He pinches him on the cheeks making the other yelp in surprise. “Nothing’s funny _Junior Royal-ssi,_ it’s just that you’re too adorable for me to handle.” He hears his brother’s EA groan and he glares at the two—making them shut their mouth for ruining his _happy moment_ with his brother.

Jonghyun pulls his hand away and he sighs. This isn’t gonna work. He has to use one of his hidden cards then “It’s time to eat lunch with hyungie, Jonghyunnie.”  He tells him in his cute voice that’s only reserved for his _adorable brother_ —he hears three people cough probably trying to hold their laughter and his brother just scoffs.

This isn’t good. Second hidden card then “Hyungie will buy you a new car, you want that newly released _porsche_ right?” He asks with a smile.

“Already bought one this morning _CEO Seo._ ” Of course… of course Jonghyunnie would buy a car first thing in the morning—he even bought a new car for their grandfather when he just arrive in Korea for 4 hours…

This. This is the last—and of course Jonghyun couldn’t beat him in this right? “Hyungie will buy Jonghyunnie an _Aircraft—_ even bigger than _Bugi._ ” he sees a smile forming on his _adorable_ brother’s lips and he knows that this will close the deal and he’ll be forgiven.

“Uh… about that CEO Seo…” he looks at Aron confused on why he got interrupted—didn’t he train them not to interrupt when they talk? “Uh… We need some space for Junior Royal-nim’s new _Aircraft…_ ”

“Excuse me?” He asks dumbfounded

“I bought an _Aircraft_ last night _hyungie_ , since _Jonghyunnie_ needs to blow off some steam.” Jonghyun tells him with his signature smirk and he laughs and laughs and laughs.

_Yeoksi, he raised him well._

He hears Joohwan clears his throat stopping him before he loses his screws here. “So… I take it that there’ll be no lunch date for you ass—I mean brothers’ today?” Jonghyun nods and he groans.

“Okay—time to leave then CEO Seo.” He looks at his EA a bit annoyed—because he’s not done yet and _he won’t give up, even if it means he has to beg his brother on his knees in front of their EAs._ Joohwan shakes his head and pulls on his arm “Joohwan—” The other pinches him on the arm as he ushers him to the door.

“Oh, Aron-ssi and Ren-ssi, please get _Junior Royal nim_ here ready and presentable before 2pm, I already emailed you the details, and good luck on your debut as _OneAir’s_ Director-in-charge, _Junior Royal nim._ ” Joohwan announces as he closes the door.

 

“What the hell was that aside from the fact that I didn’t get to say goodbye to Jonghyun, when did he became the _Director-in-charge_ of _OneAir_?” He asks offended that he didn’t even get to say goodbye to his brother who’s now screaming his lungs out to _fire Jung Joohwan_ in his office.

Joohwan pulls him quickly walking away from Jonghyun’s office—scared for his life, knowing how his brother is.

“Jung Joohwan.”

“I found a solution to your problem.” Joohwan tells him panting as he goes through his phone. “Here.”

“Are you kidding me?” He glares at his EA for showing him a picture of someone that he’s sure he won’t be able to recognize.

“Oh—I forgot about that sorry.” He grunts “Okay—wait let me catch my breath first.”

He rolls his eyes—Joohwan’s really testing his patience. He looks at his watch and if his EA would make him wait and waste another minute, he might just do what his brother wants him to do right now, _Fire him._

“So, I saw an _interesting_ picture in your brother’s office”

“I figured. And?”

“ _And—_ its Se Gye’s cousin, the new model of _OneAir.”_

“So… you saw a picture of Se Gye’s cousin—the new model of _OneAir_ in my brother’s office… how does this solve my problem Joohwan?” He asks confused because how the hell will that solve his problem or wait… should he ask for Se Gye’s cousin to give Jonghyun an autograph?

“Do you think an autograph would make Jonghyun forgive me? But I doubt Jonghyun would allow me to date just because of an autograph…” He asks his EA

“What are you talking about?” the other asks him

“You said you saw a picture of Se Gye’s cousin in Jonghyun’s office, right? And Se Gye’s cousin is a singer, so put to together—”

The other groans and shakes his head “You got it all wrong—your brother’s not a fan. He has a picture with Se Gye’s cousin—” he looks at the other really confused.

Joohwan takes his phone again ad shows him the picture, this time he takes a look at it. He sees two boys in their high school uniform—one carrying the other on his back “Okay, look closely and focus—no offense here, I’m sure you can distinguish Jonghyun in this picture.” He nods as he sees his brother’s adorable smile and his earrings that he gave him before he left and abandoned him…

“Are you crying?” Joohwan asks him and he shakes his head—quickly wiping his eyes with his handkerchief “Anyway… so the one carrying him is your girlfriend’s cousin and the new model of _OneAir_ —who’ll also have a photoshoot and an interview here today at 3pm.”

“How’d you know that the guy with Jonghyun is Se Gye’s cousin?” he asks his EA even if he already has an idea. “Is that really important?” he nods “I did a background check.” The other says unfazed and not even guilty of his actions. Well can’t blame him though—he’s not even surprised by his actions.

“So you think Jonghyun would forgive me and allow me to date if he finds out that Se Gye is cousins with his friend?”

“Exactly.” He ponders on the idea and it might just actually work.

“Give me a raise CEO Seo, I want 50%.”

“25%—if this works I’ll give you the other 25.”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_“I just need to work out some way of getting me to you,_ **

**_‘Cause I will never find a love like ours out here in a million years, a million years.”_ **

**_-_ ** **HONNE | _Location Unknown_**

 

“Ren-ah.”

“Yes _Junior Royal-nim._ ” His right-hand man answers him exasperatedly—if it’s like any other day, he would correct him—but this time, he’ll let it pass because he has a much more important thing to do.

“Fire Jung Joohwan.”

“Again?”

“ ** _Yes. Again._** ” He squeezes his eyes shut as he can feel himself losing his patience with his brother’s EA.

“ ** _Fire him_. _Right now._ _This fucking instant._** ”

“Jonghyun—” he glares at Ren who’s now looking at him worriedly. He sees the two bodyguards that the fucking Joohwan sent for him so that he couldn’t runaway tremble and distance themselves from him.

_Good—at least now they’ll know that they can’t mess with him._

“Is something wrong?” Ren says moving closer to him as he pats him on the back, worry all over his face and he sighs.

_Everything here is wrong._

_Jung Joohwan ruined his plans._

_He doesn’t even know how the ass found out about Baekho—but shit—fuck Jung Joohwan for ruining his plans for their grand reunion._

“Just give me my phone Ren-ah.” Ren hands him his phone and he immediately dials his brother’s number.

His brother picks up by the second ring. “Jong—”

“ ** _Fire Jung Joohwan this instant or you’ll never see me again—hyung._** ” He immediately hangs up and gives the phone to the still worried and utterly confused Ren who’s waiting for him to say something and he shrugs.

“Where’s Aron hyung?” He asks. His left-hand man had missing after going down to check something.

“I don’t know… I’ve been calling him but all I got is a ‘later’ text from him—oh speaking of my angel, he’s here.” Ren nods towards a sweating Aron who’s holding a bunch of stuff in his arms.

“Some help please love” Aron says breathlessly passing Ren a face mask, a bunch of shades, caps, and a wig? Is that a fucking pink wig?

“What the hell is this hyung?” He says completely confused as he picks up the pink wig.

“I-I don’t have enough time so this is all I got—you don’t want to ruin your surprise right?” Aron asks him still panting—he hands him a bottle of water as Ren pats him on the back.

“How’d you know…?”

“I’ve been with you the longest Jonghyun-ah, I know everything you do, plus the fact that I’m the one keeping track on your bank account. And since this all out in the open, can I just say your username sucks? Really ‘ _BugiLovesDongho <333’ _can’t you use a better username than that?” Aron says with his sarcastic-meme voice and he hugs the other before he could say something more and ruin his thoughtful actions.

“Thank you hyung really…”

The other chuckles and pats him on the back “No problem kiddo, you may be a handful a lot of times, but I know you’re a good kid.”

“And yet you wanted to leave me yesterday?” He asks teasingly. The other laughs again “That’s because we need and deserve a raise.”

“I know hyung.” He says joining the other in laughing.

“Okay, not to be the party-pooper here, but can someone please explain what’s exactly happening?” Ren says a little bit annoyed that he’s being left out. Aron looks at him for approval and he nods. “That guy right there, is Jonghyun’s childhood sweetheart and best friend.” Aron says teasingly but with love—just like how his brother would do towards him. He hears a gasp coming from Ren who kept looking at Baekho and him as if he’s putting two things together. “That’s Baekho?” He nods as he looks towards his best friend who’s nervously doing his interview—not even noticing him standing here.

“How did he become this _hot?_ ” Wait—What?

“What did—” Aron and him both say at the same time completely shocked on what Ren said.

“Now that I’m looking at him he really look so _hot_ yet adorable at the same? Like damn, his smile! Jonghyun look!” Ren says hitting him on the arm not even knowing that his boyfriend is already glaring and fuming on his words and him shooting daggers on him.

 

“Say that again Ren and you’ll join Joohwan hyung on his _unemployed party_ tonight.” Ren finally looks at him and smiles apologetically, moving towards his still fuming boyfriend.

“I’m sorry I got a teensy bit carried away, but you have an _amazing taste_ Jonghyun, I didn’t know you had that in you.”

“Thanks? I guess?” Ren smiles and winks at him as he hugs his boyfriend who keeps on shaking him off.

“The interview’s done, we only have 5 minutes til they call you, so choose Jonghyun.” Aron says pointing towards his hoard that’s now sitting on the chair.

“I vote for the _pink wig!_ ” Of course Ren would choose that. “Take it, it’s yours.” He hears the other squeal in delight as his beau grimace in horror.

He looks at the pile and he chooses the pair of _Wayfarers._

“You’re choosing that?” Aron asks him confused. He nods. “Simple yet classic.” He says putting it on as he checks his reflection on the mirror. He hears one of the staff asks Ren if he’s ready for the pictorial and he nods.

Ren quickly fixes his hair, then his tie and pats him on the shoulders, Aron does the same and the couple both smile on him—cheering him that he can do this. He nods and they start walking towards the stage.

_Time to do this Jonghyun._

He can feel everyone looking at him as he gets engulfed in flashes and the sounds of camera snapping on his every move, with his bodyguards on both ends, his _amazing EAs_ and _brothers_ on his left and right. He walks with his head up high, _charismatic_ and _confident_ just like how his brother taught him to be.

He reaches the stage and smiles at his gaping friend.

He slowly removes his sunglasses, and faces the other. Reaching for his hand and putting it into his.

Just like how they were before.

“ _Nice to see you again Baekho, did you miss me?_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~  
> Just a bunch of explaining, since I really really went all out and succumb and based half of the story and it's characters on the kdrama [The Beauty Inside ](http://asianwiki.com/The_Beauty_Inside_\(Korean_Drama\)) (check the drama out it's really good!) 
> 
>  
> 
> on Baekho's side XD (I hope I won't be spoiling you guys on the drama, and if I did :( Mianhae *does sorry sorry dance moves*)
> 
> 1\. Han Se Gye (baek's cousin and only relative-sorry for doing this, I actually really don't want to do it. I hate writing things like that, but in this case I have to do it :( mianhe )-transforms/changes into a different person for a week, once a month and sometimes unscheduled, but we won't probably touch that (?) and I don't know why she transforms either HAHAHAHAHA. 
> 
> 2\. Woomi noona-Se Gye's bff #1 and manager/president of the company that Se Gye is in (in this fic, Baek's under that management too hahaha) 
> 
> 3\. Eunho-Se Gye's bff #2 and wanted/aspiring to be a priest in a drama--I put a twist there and ofcourse, like my Lee Minki(Seo Do Jae) X Jonghyun agenda, he's Hwang Minhyun's older brother--because why not, right? XD and don't they kind of resemble each other? *winks*
> 
> on JUNIOR ROYAL-Nim's side--to be honest this one isn't much confusing--normal Chaebol family with a twist? hahahahahah  
> but let's get started XD
> 
> 1\. Seo Do Jae--he had acquired prosopagnosia because of an accident--and in this au, I changed how and it's not the same on the drama --I'll zip my mouth before I ended up really spoiling :) the way he is on Jonghyun isn't based on the drama itself, but more on my agenda HAHAHAHAHAHA. 
> 
> and I don't know much on prosopagnosia aside from google and the drama, so please excuse me if I made some mistakes :(
> 
> 2\. Jung Joohwan--Seo Do Jae's right hand man--this one his attitude is somewhat based on the drama, but that's all? hahahahaha
> 
> and lastly, On Seo Do Jae and Kim Jonghyun--as you've noticed they're really brothers, and related but with a twist in this au. they're half-bros and let's just say Do Jae's father is unknown and will remain unknown XD and then his mum remarried and boom Jonghyunnie is born~~woochoochoooo (don't drink coffee at 10pm guys.) and the rest is on chap 2. hahahahahahaha
> 
> and that's all~~ thank you guys for the love and support~~ really~  
> annyeong~


End file.
